


Uniform/军装角色扮演游戏

by kirakira_nanoda, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Military Uniforms, Roleplay, Sexual Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John纵容了Sherlock的军装癖好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform/军装角色扮演游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uniform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361933) by [kirakira_nanoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda). 



Uniform/军装角色扮演游戏

John深呼吸，站直身子，尝试着尽可能无视胸中的烦扰，以及，他平常稳定的手此刻正颤抖着的事实。他的制服依然合身，尽管比以往略紧，但他觉得问题不大。实际上，他不认为自己会穿着它太久。

他走近起居室，迈步走向Sherlock蜷着的扶手椅，站在他的恋人面前，双腿分开与肩同宽，双手背在身后。Sherlock因John敲击木头地板随即又踩上陈旧地毯而变得沉闷的军靴脚步声而回过神来，他懒洋洋地从自己的书本上抬起眼睛。  
John从未见过Sherlock这么快就对一本书丧失兴趣。

Sherlock站起来盯着他并双目圆睁目瞪口呆时，John让视线继续凝视正前方，神色从容。Sherlock看上去像是想要马上去碰触他，然而却并不确定这种碰触是否会被批准，因此，仅仅僵在那儿，像只被车头灯扫到的小兔子，那么直直地瞪着。

John试着用眼角余光瞥了眼Sherlock，随即与之对视。在Sherlock的热情关注下，他的紧张感烟消云散。Sherlock看起来像着魔了。God,这可比John所期待的反应更棒。

John从Sherlock处再次挪开视线，但余光保持关注。Sherlock怅然若失，John因此不由内心暗自发笑。

“John…”Sherlock呼气，随后放弃发言，改用眼睛使劲儿上下打量John。他不假思索地往前跨出一步，伸手，想要触碰John的肩，像是他还无法相信John真的穿上了制服。

John抓住了他的手腕，阻止他的手伸向目的地，Sherlock喘着气儿，John可以感觉到Sherlock的身体在自己指尖的碰触下微微战栗。John看着他，决定更进一步，让自己更接近制服扮演所需要的那个角色。

“你很幸运，我能够找得到你，”John用军队腔说，“其他平民都已经被疏散了。”

Sherlock睁大双眼，弄清了John正在角色扮演，随后他清清喉咙，显然也非常希望能够加入，不过最后却只弄出了一声：“噢，”这声音听起来既不像个问题，也不像个声明，John得非常努力才能忍住没对Sherlock乱成一团的脑袋笑出声来。

 

“你确实没有意识到一场战争已经打响了么？”John严厉地问，“你现在处于非常危险的境地。”

Sherlock眼睫闪动，呼吸微微加速，“我幸存下来了，”最后他终于挤出一句应答。

“不会持续太久，”John粗暴打断，“如果没有我的帮助的话。”

“那你为什么要关心我的事儿呢？”Sherlock问，努力地让这个句子至少听起来比较像在调情。

“我的任务就是保护平民的安全，”John回答，笔直注视Sherlock，后者不露痕迹地吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，发出另声John认为是“噢” 的细小声音后，才重获回答的能力。

“那你最好现在就把我带去更安全的地方，”Sherlock说，John得扭过头，这样才能暗自发笑，又不至于破坏现在的气氛。

“没错。这边走，”重回角色后John命令道，“跟紧点，”他补充道，将Sherlock的手腕握得更紧，把他引向楼上，“我希望你能够时刻保持在我的前方。”

“但…”Sherlock试图抗议，但John打断了他。

“这是命令！”John吼道，然后…Sherlock跳向他。

John不太确定发生了什么，但他随即被推搡到最近的一堵墙上，Sherlock整个身子跟着贴上来，试着隔着制服擦枪走火。

“God,John……”Sherlock呻吟，舌头潜入John的口中，双手攥着John的制服翻领。John决意顺其自然，于是让自己的双手落在Sherlock的屁股上，身子贴着墙往上蹭，这可以让他们的下身贴在一块儿，把Sherlock拽进来。当John紧贴著他推挤着，并从对方唇边挪开好缓过口气儿来时，Sherlock发出哀鸣。

“Oh God,John，”Sherlock喘息着，双手抚触John的制服面料，四处游走。

John的手指滑入Sherlock的头发轻拉，让他在自己耳边呻吟，并因此愉悦地叹息出声。

“操我，”Sherlock请求，“看在上帝的份上，操我！”John尽最大努力无视了Sherlock急切的渴望，集中注意力在自己的计划上。一个包含了让Sherlock走上台阶进入John房间的计划，一个显然John没能将“把Sherlock拖上楼简直是不可能任务”的问题列入考虑范畴的计划。

John试图用命令嗓音再度掌控局势，可是Sherlock的嘴唇碾磨着他的，阻止了John发出任何声音，而他的舌头有点儿过分热情让John几乎跟不上了。

Sherlock的手摸索进John的衬衫，拽出他的狗牌，用手紧紧攥住，让John不得不往前倾身。这位战士想着他能利用这种优势把Sherlock给倒拽上楼，不过Sherlock似乎早就忘了走路是怎么回事，把自己给绊倒了，还拉着John一块儿跌倒在台阶上。

“该死，”John咒道，不过Sherlock还在他身子下面胡乱蠕动，让John觉得他似乎压根儿没意识到自己已经跌倒了。

John抓住Sherlock的双手手腕，把它们钉在脑袋上方的台阶上，让Sherlock呻吟着，弓起背部，在自己力所能及的John的身体任何部位磨蹭着。

“老天，”John低声抱怨着，朝上瞥了眼他那间如今看起来像远在千里之外的卧室，并严肃思考把Sherlock带上楼的问题，就像他求他那样。

 

楼下某处，Mrs Hudson甩上门，带来一声巨响。枪击声，John想着，记起了游戏还在继续。

“我们得继续前进，”John命令道，呼吸艰难，“我们还在危险之中。” 

“危险才有趣，”Sherlock呻吟，更坚定地往上摩擦着John的身体，John低咒着Sherlock，因为这家伙尽帮倒忙。老天才知道John是如何想方设法地摆脱他正欲火中烧的恋人，并往台阶上方移动——不过他好歹做到了。

“你在干嘛？”Sherlock抱怨。“你要去哪儿嘛？”

“去避难所。你会让我们俩都被干掉的。”John斥责道，在Sherloci对他鼓起嘴巴不高兴的时候努力保持瞪视的表情。

“你的优先任务应该是让平民安全，”Sherlock挤挤眼睛。

 

“好吧，如果这平民真想安全的话，他最好是赶紧进入我的战壕里面。现在就动身！”Sherlock在John的命令中吸了口气，他的手沿着自己的身子滑下去，隔着长裤包住自己，就位，这像是，他要违抗John的命令。

 

“他妈的，”John自语道，在吼出来之前容许自己隔着军裤撸了一把，“Sherlcok，你有十秒钟时间，否则我会把你绑在我的床头，让你眼睁睁地看着我给自己打出来。制服也好狗牌也好全都丢了，我也不会再碰你，除非我认为你学会了怎么服从命令。现在给我动起来！”

显然，这条命令足以令Sherlock爬上楼梯，顺从地跟着John前往他的房间。

“你先走，”John轻声道，将Sherlock引向自己前方，朝门点了点头。Sherlock怀疑地看了他一眼，John知道他猜出这是个筹备过的计划。不过，John不清楚Sherlock会如何反应，但鉴于截止目前的事态进展，他认为结果应当很棒。

Sherlock的喉咙深处弄出了一点声音——如果John不是那么了解他的话，没准就以为这是呜咽声了——当Sherlock看到John稍微布置过的房间时。John把他的旧军用包从衣柜里拽出来，安置在床尾，让里面的东西放满房间，尽力使这间屋子更加军事化。对Sherlock来说显然足够了，因为John刚关上门，他就被一个扑上来的咨询侦探抱个满怀。

Sherlock又用拳头拽住John的制服，脑袋埋进John的脖子，舌头拨弄着狗牌的链子。John花了几秒才意识到Sherlock实际整个儿跳到他身上挂住，双腿环绕着他。

 

“老天，Sherlock，”John吸气，“你也太轻了。你体重多少？”

Sherlock发出不耐烦的声音。“这事儿没关系。操我就好。”

John带着Sherlock来到军队标准打理的床边，把他丢到床垫上，然后跟着爬上去压住以便强吻他。

Sherlock蠕动着，当John开始解开他衬衫扣子时。“别管衬衫了，”Sherlock宣布，努力把John的手拽到自己的裤子上，John在Sherlock的唇边得意一笑，然后听从了这个请求，把衣物从Sherlock的大腿褪下，直到完全脱下来。当Sherlock踢掉裤子双腿自由活动后，John继续刚才在衬衫上被中断的工作，用亲吻诱惑着Sherlock坐起来，以便自己能够把剩余衣物顺利地从他的肩头褪下。侦探先生搂住John的脖子，空闲的手握住狗牌，牙齿碾磨着John的下唇。

“操我，”Sherlock再度申请，朝后躺进床垫，试着把John拉到自己身上，但John拒绝了他。

“给我宽衣。”John命令道，Sherlock咆哮，把John从床上推下去以便自己能站到他面前。Sherlock过于渴切，John忍不住莞尔，在Sherlock又要贴着他发情又要忙着解开制服扣子时几乎呛出一声低沉的轻笑。

“为你的性命考虑，你最好别把任何一颗扣子给弄崩了，”当他意识到Sherlock已经对制服上难搞定的扣子耐心尽失时，John警告道，Sherlock明显地吞咽了一下，双手在John的衬衫上迟疑不决，直至决意改变策略，开始亲吻John的喉咙，缓慢地——耐心地——松开扣子，嘴唇追逐着手头的动作沿着John的胸膛往下，亲吻着每一寸裸露出的肌肤。

John用力吐了口气，专心致志地观赏Sherlock的活儿，直到后者用舌头把狗牌给卷起来，然后在口中吮吸——这他妈的画面直击John的腹股沟处。John摸索着，手指滑入Sherlock不驯服的卷发里，把他拽起来以便亲吻。Sherlock的嘴巴里还咬着狗牌的时候这亲吻古怪又混乱，John有那么片刻在思考Sherlock如何能够忍受这种金属的口感，但这种感觉依旧令人兴奋，尤其是当John完事儿撤退而Sherlock变成喘息着的一团混乱时。

Sherlock继续坚持，拒绝丢弃狗牌，还把余下的链子也咬进嘴巴里，含着它们朝下碰触着John的脖子，一直到他突然双膝跪下时，才让链子从唇间离去。狗牌又湿又冷地贴着John的皮肤表面，不过他现在没时间思考这个，没时间在Sherlock用牙齿解开他长裤时思考这个。

God，Sherlock口头的技巧简直好得太过分了。

 

Sherlock终于找到了拉开John长裤拉链的方法，John的手在Sherlock的发间收紧，把他拉得更近。为了这个特别事件，John蓄意未着内裤，并且从未如此庆幸这点，尤其是当Sherlock的嘴唇立刻含住他的老二时。

 

Sherlock吞咽着John，嘴巴火热，但有点儿意兴阑珊，John可以打赌这家伙过于渴切地想被大干一场以至于懒得在前戏上多花心思。战士Watson想为此处罚Sherlock，把他绑起来，毫不仁慈地折磨他，让他濒临边缘，再把他丢在那儿，然而John实在过于想要进入他的身体，甚至懒得去考虑前一个方案。

 

“站起来，”John说，扯住Sherlock的头发，把他推回床垫上躺下。Sherlock欣然从命，躺在床上，双腿挂在床沿，分开足够宽以便John能够站在其之间。你尽可以说些关于John个头矮的事儿，但对于躺在床头，或者躺在厨房桌子上的Sherlock，这正是站着操他的理想高度。

 

John打算收拾Sherlock给自己制服脱得一塌糊涂的烂摊子，但显然对方有别的主意。

“别脱下来，”Sherlock喘着气说，一把抓住了翻领。他看上去如此渴求，在John的身下伸展，John应允了，俯身亲吻他，他的狗牌垂落到Sherlock的胸口，让Sherlock朝后弓起身。

“你占一个平民便宜的话，会引起多少麻烦？”Sherolock贴着John的脸颊气喘吁吁地说着，显然还是非常钟情角色扮演游戏。

“非常多，”John简洁地回答，“但你不会告诉任何人。”他压低声音，足以让它听起来像是一个威胁。从Sherlock喉咙里挤出来的呻吟看，John的回答正中红心。

 

John的手滑入他们之间，握住了他们两人的勃起，一边用手撸动，一边用被制服包裹的大腿摩擦着Sherlock敏感的肌肤。

“别！”Sherlock喘着气说，手指抠进John的臂肌里，“我快要…就…拜托了…拜托。”他的祈求在John的两根手指挤入Sherlock嘴巴里，轻轻压住他的舌头让他住口时戛然而止。

“老天，Sherlock，”John抽着气，用另一只手摸索自己口袋，翻找他早前放在里面的小瓶润滑剂，尽自己全部努力去无视Sherlock的舌头怎么对他的手指忙活。

John把大部分润滑剂给弄洒在了床单上，因为残存量几乎不足以润滑自己的老二而低声咒骂，但是它会够用的。它必须地够用。John的手指从Sherlock的嘴巴里抽出来时发出了湿润的啵音，用唾液润湿的手指挤入Sherlock的入口，准备着他的恋人。Sherlock再度弓身哀鸣，在John扩张着他的时候把脑袋使劲压进了床垫里。

 

“我不管你多快就射了，”John尽可能让自己听起来粗暴专横（他有点儿喘不过气来，对于表现这点来说），“我会继续使用你，直到满足我自己的需求。”

“Yesss，”Sherlock吸着气，攥紧了床单，脚趾蜷曲，当John进入时哭叫出声。 John简直没法儿温柔行事，不过，从Sherlock狂乱地拽着他的领子，试图把他拉进一个粗暴的亲吻这些迹象看，Sherlock也想要又快又狠地干下去。

 

当John逐渐把握节奏，几乎全部抽出来，再狠狠地插回去，用力到足以令Sherlock啜泣时，在John下唇的牙齿拉扯和啃咬简直叫人疼痛。Sherlock的手再次摸到John的狗牌，他的手指纠起链子，紧到John呼吸困难。他不在乎。Sherlock如此紧致，发出如此销魂的声音，让John没法转移注意力。Sherlock毫不羞耻地双腿大张，让John更深地进入，找到更准确的角度，让他在John的口中哭叫出声。

 

“不准射在我的制服上，”John警告道，Sherlock全身打颤。

“这是…是个命令吗，Captain？”Sherlock气喘吁吁地嘶哑地说道，眼睛紧闭，开始扭动自己的屁股。

“没错，”John贴着Sherlock的喉咙处咆哮道，Sherlock高潮的时候大声地哭叫，他的高潮有如怒涛拍击着他，让他全身颤动。他激烈地在John身下扭动着，而John继续在他的屁股里插入抽出，在对方高潮的过程之中粗暴地干着他。

当Sherlock终于彻底精疲力尽之后，John拔了出来，脱掉自己的衬衫，给Sherlock片刻时间去稳定呼吸。他无视了Sherlock半心半意的关于自己衣着的抱怨，然后重新爬回床上，并因为发现自己还穿着军靴的事儿咒骂了一句。他实在是没有时间把它们给脱了。他很高兴Sherlock除非有必要否则懒得穿鞋的习惯，否则他们俩看起来肯定够蠢的。

 

John跪在床正中，跪坐在自己腿上，打手势示意Sherlock过来。Sherlock努力起身，匍匐向John的位置前进，爬上他的大腿，面对着他，让自己重新坐回John的老二上。当Sherlock往下容纳他的整个勃起时，John咬住下唇阻止自己大声呻吟。Sherlock呜咽着，当John开始重新抽插，虽然没有之前那么凶猛，但足以在不刺激Sherlock过于敏感的身体的情况下就使他兴奋。

 

“转过去，”John低语着，轻柔地咬着Sherlock的耳朵。

“但是…”Sherlock试图拒绝，他的眼睫抖动，John抓住他的手腕，把他的手从自己的狗牌上拿开。

“转过去，”John更坚定地说。

这个位置更合适，John可以更深地插入，Sherlock的手也可以在John穿着迷彩裤的大腿上继续徘徊。他的背紧紧地贴着John的胸口，以至于他们的皮肤都压出了狗牌的印痕。

John的双臂环绕着Sherlock瘦削的身架，一只手在他的胸口，另一只手往下握住他的勃起。毫不奇怪，Sherlock又勃起了，而且已经开始渗出前液。Sherlock转头索求亲吻，并在John的抽插过程中积蓄了点儿力气回应John的老二，足以令他们俩人在对方的嘴巴里渴切地呻吟。

“操，”John喘气，让头靠在Sherlock的肩膀上，当Sherlock往后碾磨和开始扭转臀部的时候。“哦，操……”John的嘴唇贴上Sherlock的脖子，品尝着肌肤的咸味，嗅着Sherlock混合着明确的性的气息的体味。Sherlock在John的牙齿咬住他的皮肤时呜咽着，更紧地抓住了John的大腿，John握住Sherlock勃起的手也收紧了，随着抽插的节奏上下撸动直到Sherlock难以承受更多。他朝后仰头，靠在John的肩上，发出一声嘶哑的低吟，射在John的手中。Sherlock让John也濒临边缘，John止住，埋在Sherlcok的颈间低咒着，他的阴茎在Sherlock的体内深深地脉动。他们俩暂停了会儿，深深地呼吸，然后倒回床里，喘着气儿。

 

“Fuck，”他们俩都在气喘吁吁着，就那么倒在原地，除了呼吸外没法集中精力在其他任何事情上。 

John把Sherlock拉进，Sherlock欣然地让自己的脑袋歇在John的下巴底下，这是他以前绝对不愿意做的事儿，因为他讨厌让John那么“支配”自己。Sherlock的手放在John的胸口，他的手指懒洋洋地勾勒出John的旧伤疤。

 

“我勇敢的战士，”Sherlock喃喃低语，John知道这只是一个在角色扮演游戏中干得天翻地覆头昏脑涨的家伙的发言，但这句话还是搅动了他体内深处的某些东西。

“Yeah，”John耳语道，嘴唇轻吻着Sherlock的发梢，尝试去无视胸中的那阵悸动，“Yeah，I am。”

****

 

John在Sherlock四肢缠绕，在耳边轻轻呼噜着的时候醒来了，这很…不寻常。Sherlock通常晚上就失踪了，或者会缩在床的另一边，所以，在对方环绕着自己醒来时感觉很棒，或者有那么点儿，好吧…让人困扰。Sherlock热力十足，而且他的姿势让John又热又难受，身子没法动弹。坦白地说，John宁可无视这点，忽略不适，对贴近自己的恋人醒来这点充满感激，但是他着实需要去一趟洗手间。

 

John花了足足五分钟才把Sherlock从自己身上撬开，又花了两分钟才让Sherlock放开他的狗牌。老天爷，这家伙睡着了也这么大劲头。

John一下床就发现自己的脚感觉有点儿奇怪，原来他还穿着靴子。他摇了摇头，抓起水壶接水——他那个放在床头的旧军队型号——然后去洗手间。

John回来时，Sherlock已经坐了起来，揉着眼睛，打着呵欠，坦荡荡地展露着裸体，毫不害羞。

“早，”John微笑着，用水壶喝了口水，舒展胸膛。Sherlock花了点时间回过神，一片空白地盯着John好一阵子，直到回忆起之前的事情。就像被人给抽了一下似的，Sherlock突然就全醒了，然后使劲儿欣赏着John只穿了条迷彩裤，军靴以及狗牌的景色。

 

“让我拍一张照片，”Sherlock小声说，还盯着John看。

“抱歉，啥？”John问。Sherlock开始在昨晚乱扔的衣服堆里翻找，然后从裤子口袋里抓出了自己的手机，把它举起来，显然正在找拍照功能。John不觉有些尴尬，当然这很蠢，Sherlock已经看过他的裸体千百遍了。他试着隐藏这种感觉，因为Sherlock正用饥渴的眼睛再度注视他，而且这家伙在渴求什么的时候看起来是如此该死的撩人。

“你要我摆个姿势吗？”John发问，Sherlock喷气。

“摆姿势是一件只有傻瓜们才会沉溺其中的新奇事儿，而且…”Sherlock的声音降低了，当John一只脚踩着他的军备箱，屈膝前倾，径自看向Sherlock的时候。

 

“你刚才在说什么？”他问。

“保持那样别动，”Sherlock回答，舔了舔唇。他拍了一堆照片，然后把手机扔到一边。“完美，”他喃喃道，伸手向John，“现在过来继续操我。”

 

John笑了，把他的军用水壶丢回背包，挪到Sherlock跪在床上的位置。他把他拉进一个亲吻，在Sherlock的手停在自己伤疤的时候略微暂停了一下。

 

“什么？”Sherlock问道，John的脉搏毫无理由地加速了。  
Christ，Sherlock昨晚那么说的时候已经神志不清了。他并不是意指这个。

“没什么，”John试着微笑，但Sherlock有些质疑。他叹息着，嘴唇移到John的肩头，温柔地轻吻着他的战场伤痕。

 

“是的，我认为你确实勇敢，”Sherlock贴着John的皮肤低喃，“如果不是还有那么点蠢的话。”Sherlock抬头看着他，“毫无疑问，你是一名战士，而且…”Sherlock深深地呼吸了一下，“而且我希望你能够让我称呼你为我的。”

John伸出手，手指穿过Sherlock的卷发，把他拉进一个不顾一切的亲吻之中。这是Sherlock所说的话之中最接近于说他爱他的句子了。

 

“因为神魂颠倒地穿着制服大干一场你才发现你爱我？”John贴着Sherlock的嘴唇微笑。

“Sex是…”Sherlock微笑，继续说，“和我的感觉毫不相关。我早就有这种想法了。你只不过是给了我一个传达它们的机会。我质疑如果我叫你‘我的逗人喜爱的医生’时还能不能有同样的效果。”

John笑了，凑近把自己的唇压在Sherlock的之上，“我也爱你。”  
Sherlock躺下，把John拉到自己的身上。

 

“你不会把那些照片给任何人看的，是吧？”John问。

“好像我会似的。”Sherlock回答，John愚蠢地以为Sherlock就真的不会那么做了。

 

不到一周，Lesrade小组就给他取了个让人厌烦的绰号：“Johnny士兵”（Soldier Johnny） 。他必须让Sherlock为此付出代价…尽管他怀疑Sherlock是否真的认为被行军结绑到床上是一种惩罚…

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：这是Sherlock's military kinks系列。另一篇DOGTAG等待更新。所以现在更新，因为作者之前不在。  
> 授权刚拿到：  
> kirakira_nanoda responded:  
> Sorry for the late reply hun, I only just got back from Japan. I'd love for you to translate it as long as I'm credited and get a link to the story. Thank you :)  
> Posted: 2012-11-15 18:43:19 -0500


End file.
